


Accidental Activation

by LunaD11



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), theres violence in here but I dont think its enough to warrant a warning?, this is just an excuse to write a worry piece for my favorite duos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaD11/pseuds/LunaD11
Summary: Short ficlet about New Jericho setting up in the CyberLife Tower after a peaceful revolution. While exploring the tower, RK900 is accidentally awakened. Having been programmed before the fall of CyberLife, he attempts to continue his mission. Find RK800 and deactivate him.





	Accidental Activation

Markus set the crate down on one of the stacks. He surveyed the scene around him, a feeling of pride and a sense of accomplishment rising in him. North was helping Josh direct people and equipment to their appropriate stations, Simon was unpacking crates with a group, and Connor and Hank had volunteered to help move crates from the trucks with the rest of the androids. His people had successfully acquired the rights to the CyberLife Tower, allowing them reproductive rights and necessary repair facilities. They had access to blueprints for parts but were unable to lawfully acquired future plans and prototypes form CyberLife as they were protected under their inventors. The only restriction was that making a profit from such was illegal.

Markus had no qualms with this restriction as he was focused on equally helping his people. They could get money other ways. Legal ways. They hadn’t been able to explore the entirety of the Tower yet. The place was massive, and CyberLife workers were still packing up on other floors as his own people were taking inventory. The place was a hot mess of people and boxes moving in and out throughout the week. Markus had decided to start loading what they could from Jericho to the CyberLife Tower’s wearhouse. It had adequate space for everything now that the androids had cleared out. 

They had almost brought everything in, and Markus took this as a good time to explore the other rooms. Doors spanned the circumference, he decided to head down the wing to his right. A panel sat on the wall next to him. Markus placed his hand over it, slightly surprised when it allowed him access. Markus knew CyberLife had given his people access to the facility, but he was prepared for resistance on their part. A strange mechanical device lowered from the ceiling.

“This must be how they get move the androids from assembly.” Out of curiosity, Markus jumped onto the device as it moved back into the ceiling. Markus was met with darkness as the mechanics locked into place. He stepped off of it and into a large room, more than likely where finished androids waited to be moved downstairs.

Markus walked into the hall connecting it and past several doors all dressed in the same equipment. The rooms were empty. CyberLife had no doubt stopped assembly after they finished the wave of AP700’s in favor of directing their focus on researching code for deviancy before their release. Markus’ thoughts were interrupted as he passed by one of the labs. 

He peered inside, making out the outline of an android in the darkness. He placed a hand on the panel but was met with flashing red. Markus hesitated, considering returning back downstairs. Instead he hacked the panel, curiosity getting the better of him. The panel blinked blue and the doors slid open.

Markus turned on the lights in the lab, circling the eerily familiar android hooked into the line. He connected with it, activating the droid with insatiable curiosity.

“What were they planning on doing with you.” Markus stated to himself as the mechanics began to whir. The android didn’t look like a house or worker robot. He wondered if CyberLife had actually intended on new wave after the AP700 and that this was on of the first of that generation. 

The androids eyes fluttered open. Cables hissed as they disconnected from the prototype.

Markus read the androids identification on his jacket. “A new RK series- so you’re from mine and Connor’s line. My name is Markus,”

Before Markus had time to finish introducing himself, the android swung a powerful arm at him, causing Markus to topple over the workbench with a painful grunt. The prototype broke free of his restraints and made his way towards Markus, who was sprawled on the floor. Markus managed to recover enough to roll out of the way as the android connected with the ground where Markus had previously been. 

“Listen,” Markus faced him, hands outstretched, “I don’t want to hurt you- I want to help you!” The android didn’t waiver, lunging at the other with purpose. Markus managed to parry a few jabs before the android surprised him with a roundhouse, sending him flying into the hall. As Markus struggled to stand he quickly realized he wouldn’t be able to face the prototype alone. 

He took off down the way he had come, pressing the panel and jumping into the machine as it began to lower. He connected with North, Simon, and Josh, alerting them to the situation.

Guys, we have a problem. One of the androids was still operational in the assembly wing. He’s not listening to reason and I’m unable to interface with it. I’m coming back down the side entrance but he-

Markus turned to see one of the robotic arms from the assembly room as it connected with his face.

Markus’ arm hung limply of the device as it locked into the floor. The android stepped off, throwing the robotic arm aside. He walked into the warehouse and scanned the area.

Most of the androids were moving crates, setting up stations, and placing projector flags or banners up on the walls. A news feed appeared and a large amount of them stopped to view it. A woman announced the successful handoff of the CyberLife Tower and the uncertainty they faced with what the future holds for android and humankind in the coming months. 

The android’s attention snapped back from the news as several of the androids watching cheered in response. He made eye contact with North, who along with Josh and Simon, had all stopped unpacking when they heard Markus. 

North didn’t hesitate to draw her gun at the strange robot. But She wasn’t quick enough as the prototype had already read her as a threat before she had even drawn it, making a beeline for her. She had managed to get one shot out before the android had turned the tables, twisting her arm around and shooting her twice in one swift motion. He emptied the chamber as North fell back. 

The gunshots echoed through wearhouse, alerting everyone of the danger. Connor was the first one to appear. The two RK prototypes made eye contact, as a strange lull in the surrounding chaos appeared before them. An android appeared next to him and fired at the prototype, breaking the connection between him and Connor. The prototype didn’t hesitate to shoot the android twice, her gun sliding across the smooth tiles as he turned back, aiming it at Connor.

By this point Connor had drawn his weapon, the two now staring at each other with intense hostility. They were at an impasse. Connor heard Hank appear at his side, gun drawn.

“Drop it now!” Hank bellowed. Just as Hank was about to repeat himself, he was taken aback. “Holy shit, Connor why does this thing look like you.”

Connor chose to ignore Hank for the moment as he didn’t presently have that answer. He instead studied the androids appearance. He was larger than Connor, but he unmistakably carried the same features sans his grey eyes. 

There was a heavy moment of silence in the room. Out of the corner of his eye   
Connor watched as Josh moved North out of harm’s way. To his right Simon had begun evacuating the other members of New Jericho.

“He’s an RK900 Hank.”

Hank glanced at Connor, “Well what the hell does that mean?”

“It means he’s my replacement.” He responded, eyes never leaving the android.

“Replacement? What the fuck is going-” Hank didn’t get to finish his thought as the RK900 interrupted. 

“Prototype RK800, name registered as Connor. You have been deemed defective and have been ordered to return to CyberLife for deactivation and analysis.” His voice was deeper, more mechanical, and carried authority, but still vaguely like Connor’s.

“Like hell he does.” Hank stepped forward, cocking his gun.

After another beat the android continued. “You have disobeyed direct orders. I’ve been sent to collect you. Or what remains of you if you resist.”

Connor was no longer listening. He knew why the android was here the moment he saw the number. Amanda had threatened him with replacement a few times before the revolution. Connor never expected CyberLife to have already manufactured one so quickly.

The bottom line was that if he was Connor’s upgrade, then it was safe to say that he was Connor’s equal, if not better. There’s no way Connor could beat him in a fight one on one let alone a gun fight. If his reflexes were just as good as his, then it’s possible they could take each other out. The possibility of the RK900 taking Connor out first was much higher. Hank would be able to take down the RK900 after, but by then Connor would be dead. That only left Connor with one other option. 

Connor turned around, taking both him and Hank down as they slid behind the crates, dodging bullets as the RK900 open fired. The android let off a few shots, testing the durability of the crates before he began moving towards them. 

“Jesus Christ!” Hank swore as he ducked down from the spray of bullets, “Connor what the hell is going on?!”

“Do you remember right before the revolution, I told you about how Amanda talked about replacing me if I couldn’t stop the deviants? Well it looks like she wasn’t bluffing.”

“So you’re trying to tell me that this thing is faster and stronger than you?”

“Correct.”

Hank knocked his head back against the crate as he groaned, “Aw, hell.”

Connor had to think quickly, they were both at risk staying pinned here. His LED swirled yellow as he ran scenarios for his next move, but Connor stopped as he heard a familiar voice call from behind.

“I think you forgot something!” Markus throttled the mechanical arm at the prototype. The RK900 dodging as it turned to see Markus. Connor took the distraction to vault over the crates and rush the android.

Markus was unable to distract the android long, as he turned immediately back to Connor. The RK900 shot at Connor, the bullet grazing his arm as he rushed the android. The two of them struggled against each other, a few shots colliding with Connor’s chest. Connor managed to break the grip on his gun as his system registered his damaged biocomponents. The weapon clattering to the floor nearby as he grabbed onto RK900’s waist, attempting to overturn him. RK900’s larger frame prevented Connor from getting enough leverage on the android, allowing him to grab Connor’s own waist, hauling him over his shoulder and onto the ground.   
Connor’s fist connected with RK900’s face, he used the opening to push RK900 off him, but the android recovered from the hit too quickly. He grabbed Connor by the throat and pinned him to the ground, the back of his head colliding into the tile with a sickening smack. Connor struggled to connect with his upgrade, hoping to negate the android’s orders.

Connor glanced over at Markus as he called out, “Connor it’s no use, he can’t be freed!”

The android’s grey eyes pierced Connor’s. The look was absolute. An unrelenting determination, devoid of any emotions. Connor studied the familiarity of the androids face, his thirium pump hitched. For a moment Connor wondered if CyberLife found out what deviency was, and therefore took precautions against it. 

Hank took a chance and popped up from behind the crates, gun still trained on the android. “Let him go or I’ll shoot!”

Connor grunted as he frantically fought against the larger android, whose cold frame pinned his effortlessly. A cable snapped under RK900’s grip, sparks popping in Connor’s systems. He jabbed at the androids throat, hoping to get just enough of an opening that the android would loosen his crushing grip on the delicate wiring in Connor’s neck. The RK900 grabbed Connor’s hand in response, twisting around in one smooth motion until a resounding crack could be heard. 

Just as the crack echoed sickeningly in the room, a bullet pierced RK900’s abdomen. He turned to Hank, reaching for the gun as Markus collided with him from behind. The two toppled to the floor, untangling themselves as they faced one another. RK900 circled Markus, keeping him between Hank’s line of sight.

Markus stretched out his hands non-threateningly, “Stop! CyberLife doesn’t exist anymore, Connor is free to make his own choices outside of CyberLife’s influence now.”

RK900 eyed Markus’ hand for a moment before replying, “Killing you is not a part of my mission but if you get in my way I will have no choice.” He turned back to Connor who was steadily making his way towards the gun nearby.

Markus grabbed RK900’s shoulder, who spun back around. He moved so swiftly Markus registered Connor’s distraught yell before what had happened. The android had plunged his hand into Markus’ thirium pump, crushing it into him.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Hank steadied Markus as he stumbled back into him. Hank placed strong hands over the wound, hoping to block the widespread blood flow blooming on his chest. 

“Stop him, stop him-” Markus managed to garble out.

RK900 turned his attention back to his predecessor just as two shots hit him. He stumbled a bit before running at him, ducking out of the way as Connor fired off more shots. A bullet grazed his head and another lodged itself into his chest before he reached Connor. 

He darted for Connor’s face, who managed to block the assault of fists for a short time. Unlike when he was evenly matched against his own model during the revolution, this model had his fighting style as well as extra military training programmed into him. Connor wouldn’t survive long one on one. The bullets didn’t seem to have a large effect on him. Connor realized his body must be reinforced, no doubt thanks to the misfortune of Connor’s past models shutting down from gun fire.

Just as Connor realized this, RK900 got a clean jab at Connor’s thirium pump, causing it to spasm as Connor stuttered. In one swift motion RK900 had Connor pinned to the crates behind him. As the static from Connor’s vision cleared, he watched as RK900 ripped his shirt open, buttons clattering to the tile below them. 

For a moment the androids body jerked as Hank unloaded the magazine into the prototype’s back. Thirium dripped onto the floor and trickled out of the android’s nose, but he did not stop.

Connor’s audio processors popped but he distinctly heard a shout of dismay from Hank as the android’s hand hovered over his thirium pump. Connor weakly tried to kick the other Android away from him as he struggled. The androids cold eyes never leaving as he slowly ripped the pump from Connor’s body. 

The static returned to Connor’s vision as errors and alarms popped up, his voice crackled as he struggled to breath. His ventilation and other systems began to go on the fritz. Connor felt an overwhelming amount of electricity course through his body. In an instant of clarity Connor realized he was now laying on the ground facing RK900. A set of feet nearby danced between their bodies as it picked up his thirium pump, hastily pushing it back into his body before rushing over to the others. 

 

“What the hell was that?” Hank asked as he watched Simon trot up to them, his eyes fixated on Markus.

Simon knelt next to them and ripped Markus’ shirt open, allowing him access to his chest plate. “An advanced modification cattle prod, of sorts. The police used them against us during protests. Thought it might come in handy. I’m just sorry it took me so long to find it.”

Hank released Markus into Simon’s care as he quickly made his way over to Connor.

“Markus- Markus can you hear me?” Markus’ eyes lolled as he registered Simon’s voice. 

Hank carefully dragged Connor away from the RK900, before settling him down and checking on him. 

“Connor, son can you hear me?” He placed a hand on Connor’s face, searching for any sign of movement. Hank spotted the red LED blinking rapidly. The image caused a sick rush of ice through Hank’s blood. “Come on Connor what’s wrong.” Hank searched the rest of Connor’s body for damage, his hand stopping at Connor’s thirium pump. His chest was opaque, his biocomponents glowed eerily blue through his skin. A few of them pulsed red angrily, including his thirium pump.

Hank fidgeted with the pump, the slick thirium covering it proved difficult to get a proper grip. Hank cursed under his breath. “Simon something's wrong, I don’t think his pump is working.” He glanced up at Simon who was quickly securing Markus to a metal gurney.

“If it was damaged he’ll have to get a replacement before he shuts off.” Simon rolled a second gurney at Hank, “It’ll be easier to move him with this.” 

Hank hoisted Connor onto the metal transport as the other androids returned. Simon motioned to Josh for help as he carefully sat North down on one of the crates. 

Josh turned back to North, who waved him on, “Go, I’ll make sure that thing doesn’t get back up.” The others took Josh’s place as they helped get North’s bleeding under control. 

“Where the hell are we going?” Hank asked as the three of them rolled the two injured androids to the elevator.

“We’re taking them to where they manufacture us. CyberLife is much better equipped than what we have in the werehouse.” Simon quickly glanced at the levels before pressing the -10th floor.

Josh placed a hand on Markus’ chest, “Markus?” He turned back to Simon when Markus responded with a grunt, “Is he going to be alright?”

“He just needs a new pump.” Simon struggled to evict the crushed pump from Markus’ chest. “Don’t worry, I’d sooner give Markus my own before letting him die.” 

“What about Connor?” Hank glanced at Connor’s transparent chest. The red glow a constant reminder of irreparable damage. 

Simon pulled the remaining pieces from Markus’ chest cavity before turning to Connor, studying him. “How much longer Connor?”

Connor opened his eyes, his voice struggling. “I-I’m not sure...there’s too many errors. The counter is spazzing...back and forth between numbers.” 

“His thirium pump was damaged, but it’s still struggling to function which means you have more time. You just need to find the right parts. Josh will help you.”

Simon returned to Markus’ side as the elevator reached their designated floor. The three of them bolting out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. Simon immediately scanned walls. Each section of the room dealt with different parts of an android’s build. Simon spotted several compatible components, none of which he needed. He turned Markus around, noting that he didn’t have much time left. Simon rolled them to another room as Markus placed his hand on top of Simon’s.

“Simon, Simon listen.” Markus’ voice had started to falter, a mechanical sound drowning out the sweet calm voice Simon knew and loved.

“It’s okay Markus, we’re almost there, I can see the pumps from here.”

“Simon, I have to tell you before it’s too late, please.” Markus watched the timer in his vision, counting down from the low teens.

Simon scanned the rows desperately for a compatible pump before returning to Markus, unable to resist his plea. 

“There was so much going on, I wanted to wait until after- after everything settled…” Simon placed a hand on Markus’ face before grasping his hand as he spoke. “I shouldn’t have waited this long, now I fear it’s too late. I’m sorry Simon, I-”

Simon cooed at him comfortingly as he pressed his own pump into Markus’ chest. “I know. Markus, I know.”

Markus’ vision began to clear as he began registering what Simon had done.

Simon?” Markus sat up, repeating as Simon struggled to stand. “Simon!” Markus grasped Simon and held him as they knelt on the floor.

“There,” Simon’s voice was shaky, “now we have more time.” He smiled reassuringly at Markus.

Markus propped Simon up on the wall, stating as he took off “We’ve lost enough people, I’m not losing you too.”

Simon was alerted to Markus’ return, his voice calling to him as he opened his eyes. He didn’t remember having shut them. He was greeted with Markus’ face staring at him with deep worry. His mismatched eyes studying him intently. Markus rubbed his thumb over Simon’s cheek fondly. 

“I thought I lost you.”

Simon placed his hand over Markus’, leaning into it. “Never.”

Markus pulled him into a tight hug. Simon hesitated for a moment, taken off guard before placing his hands over Markus’ broad shoulders. His new thirium pump thrumming loudly between them as he nuzzled his face into Markus’ neck.

“I want to stay like this for a while longer but we need to check on Connor.” Markus released his grip and offered a hand to Simon as they stood. They quickly made it back to the hall as an injured North dashed by them.

“North? What’s going on?” North turned briefly and Markus spotted the thirium pump in her hand.

“None of the thirium pumps are compatible with Connor’s model-” Markus and Simon followed as she continued, “the AP700’s were supposed to be the last line of the old designs. Connor’s prototype was trying out new technologies as well as programming. That mean new, better thirium pumps.”

They rounded the corner as Markus asked, “North how do you know all this?” 

They all spotted Connor stripped and spread on the table before them, Josh working away at connecting biocomponents to wires inside Connor as Hank struggled to connect a line of thirium into Connor’s system.

“Here!” North threw the thirium pump at Hank as he watched her approach.

Hank turned the pump in his hand. “This better work.” He ejected the faulty pump from inside Connor’s chest, resulting in an outcry from the android as his body locked up. “Hold on son,” Hank replaced the pump with the one North brought, feeling the click as it slid into place. Connor struggled to let out a breath as his eyes fluttered under his lids. The pump turned blue and Connor’s LED cycled from red to yellow as he opened his eyes.

In a moment Hank was on him, hand cradling his face as he spoke, “Connor, did it work- are you alright?”

Connor was silent for a moment as his body ran diagnostics on the new biocomponent. “I...I think so.” 

“Son of a bitch, could have given me a heart attack.” Hank visibly sighed as his hand fell from Connor’s face to his chest. “Hey!” Hank bellowed as Connor sat up, “You just about died, sure you should be moving around like that?”

Markus replied for Connor, “Don’t worry Hank, Connor isn’t in danger of shutting down now that his pump is replaced. The rest isn’t as serious now that he has more thirium in his system.”

“I’ve managed to stop any major leaks in his system. His arm still needs to be repaired though.” Josh added.

“You’re not gonna get some virus from that thing are you?” Hank asked warily, pointing at Connor’s chest.

“No Lieutenant, biocomponents don’t carry code like that.” Hank nodded before Connor continued teasingly, “At least I don’t think so.”

Markus looked at them both, “Virus?”

“He means from integrating the pump.” North replied.

Simon stepped forward, “Where did you get the pump, North?”

North motioned to her freshly slung arm. “After our people helped patch me up, Josh contacted me and filled me in.”

“We were running out of time. Connor’s pump was failing and began overheating. Connor told me it was possible that they kept prototype parts on one of the other floors since they weren’t made to be mass produced yet. We couldn’t blindly search, CyberLife was just too big.” Josh explained.

“That’s when I suggested the RK900.” Connor finished. “He’s modeled from the same prototype as me. There was a high chance that his pump would be compatible.”

Hank rubbed his forehead. “That was a high risk relying on that, it could have been damaged in the fight.”

“That’s why we had North check it, so we could continue searching.” Josh commented.

Markus placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “I’m just glad everything worked out. I’m not sure if CyberLife still has their prototype parts but if they do, it might be handy to keep one around.”

“It would sure make it easier on your old partner. How much longer til he’s repaired?” Hank asked.

“Probably another hour or so.” Josh replied.

Hank sighed, “I’m gonna need a drink tonight.” As the other three made their way back down the hall, Hank turned to Connor. “Well, now I know why you were so freaked out back then. Knowing that thing awaited your failure would be quite motivating.”

“I uh…” Hank scratched his head, clearing his throat before continuing, “Forget it.” Waving the thought away as he placed a hand around Connor. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

The three stopped at the elevators. As Simon attempted to follow North in, Markus stopped him, turning to North.

“We’ll be down in a minute North.” North looked quizzically between them before hitting the button. As soon as the doors closed, Markus turned to Simon. He placed his forehead against Simon’s and lead their hands upwards, fingers grazing lazily against his palm as their skin deactivated around the touch. Simon looked into Markus’ eyes as their hands matched up, a glow pulsing between.

“Don’t ever do that to me again Simon. Your model may be commonplace but there’s only one Simon in my eyes.”

As Simon was about to respond a voice came from the hall.

“Oh, uh… Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt your guys’ moment.” Hank held up a hand apologetically. He was accompanied by a smiling Josh, and a helping a limping Connor.

“Not at all,” Markus smiled, Simon attempted to withdraw his hand shyly but Markus grabbed it, holding tight. “We were just heading down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hank don't be a cockblock.
> 
> Sorry if there's a few errors. I edited it twice but stuff falls through the cracks.


End file.
